A King's Trust
by KaguraShinra
Summary: A ConradXYuri romance. After Conrad's return to the kingdom, he lets Yuri know exactly how he feels however, Yuri is still unable to totally trust him. Conrad struggles to prove to Yuri, and Yuri must stop fearing that Conrad will abandon him again.
1. Part 1

A King's Trust

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This is a shounen-ai story. There's no hardcore action but plenty of groping.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Kyo Kara Maoh.

* * *

Part One

Yuri closed the door of Greta's room and sighed happily. Having a family was better than Yuri ever though it could be. The only blemish in his perfect life was the lack of a life partner to share it with. Wolfram was attractive and devoted, but Yuri wanted someone who lived only to please him.

He chuckled as a family portrait of Greta, Conrad and himself entered his mind.

"Did Greta say something funny, your majesty?" Conrad entered the hallway.

Yuri's face glowed. "Oh, hey, Conrad. I was just thinking about something, and call me Yuri."

"Alright, Yuri."

They walked together down the hallway, chatting about something that didn't really register with Yuri because he was busy turning that mental family portrait into a graphic porn movie (after sending Greta to play with Anissina, of course). By the time Yuri's mind returned to his body, they were standing alone in the courtyard of the castle, and Conrad was staring at him, waiting for some kind of reply.

"Did you even hear me, Yuri?" Conrad laughed. "You must really be thinking about something important. What is it?"

"You." Yuri froze. "I mean, I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about us. No, that's not what I meant. I was thinking about all of us here at the castle. Yeah."

"You're blushing, Yuri." He closed the distance between them. "Is that my fault?"

Yuri stepped backwards and stumbled. He fell to the ground and landed on his butt. With his knees bent and his legs spread apart, he lifted himself up until he was resting on his elbows and looked up at Conrad.

Conrad took a step closer. "Is this position for me, Yuri?"

"What? No, I fell."

"You're not that clumsy."

"No, I really am."

Conrad dropped down to his knees and crawled to Yuri until one of his legs was between Yuri's. He pressed his thigh against Yuri's groin. It took only a couple moments for Yuri's soft penis to react to the pressure.

"You're body can't lie to me, Yuri."

Yuri pushed Conrad off him and stood up. "I have to go."

He ran back to the castle, but Conrad caught up to him. He spun Yuri around and pressed his body against Yuri, pinning him between himself and the wall.

"Don't play hard to get." Conrad laughed. "I've been chasing you for so long, and now that I know how you feel, I'm not going to let you go."

"Stop it, Conrad." Yuri pushed on Conrad's shoulders.

Conrad lowered his face to Yuri's ear. "What's the matter, Yuri? Why do you keep teasing me?"

"I don't want you to touch me like that!"

Conrad released him. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood your behavior."

"You think? I told you I just fell."

"Again, I'm sorry. I'll go so you can get to bed. Please don't tell Wolfram. I don't want to get into an argument with him." Conrad smiled, but his eyes appeared bleak.

A dozen reasons to stop Conrad passed though Yuri's mind. He didn't want Conrad to be hurt, and he didn't want Conrad to go, but every time he opened his mouth to ask him to stop, he remembered the pain he felt when Conrad stood opposite him on the battlefield as a officer of Big Cimaron.

He wanted to ease Conrad's pain, but all he could manage to say was, "I won't tell Wolfram."

Conrad gave another weak smile and left. Yuri continued to stare after him until he no longer could hear his footsteps echoing down the hall. With a heavy sigh--this time depressed--he headed to his bedroom and fell backwards on to his bed.

"It's about time. I'm ready for bed." Wolfram poked his head out from under the covers.

"Wolfram!" Yuri jumped off the bed. "I thought we had and understanding that you'd sleep in your own bed every other night."

"Yeah, but last night doesn't count because you slept on the couch in your office. Besides, I've been kinda lonely." He sat up. "Hey, Yuri, when is Ken coming back from your world?"

Yuri turned around and grinned. "Wolfram, I'm jealous."

"It's not like that." Wolfram's face reddened. "I'm just used to having his dumb face around whenever your wimpy ass is around."

"He said he just didn't feel like coming this time since there weren't any serious problems going on."

"He's the great wise man. Don't you think it's his responsibility to come over here whenever you do? In fact, he should have to stay here always."

"Just him, huh?" Yuri's grin widened.

"I mean both of you."

With a grunt, Wolfram threw himself back down and pulled the blanket over his head. His grumbles became muffled under the cloth.

"The next time I see him, I'll tell him that you want him here, if you'd like."

"Don't do me any favors."

Yuri sat beside Wolfram and placed a hand on his covered shoulder.

"It's alright if you find yourself attracted to someone other than me, Wolfram. We can't control who we fall for."

"Why are you saying that? Do you have something you want to tell me? Maybe you're the one who wants to call off our engagement."

"Of course I would never do that. You're my fiancé, and I will keep my promise."

Wolfram didn't respond. A silence fell between the two of them.

"Okay," Wolfram said finally. "But could you do me one favor?"

Yuri squeezed Wolfram's shoulder. "What is it?"

Wolfram threw the covers off him again and sat up. "Stop molesting my butt!"

Yuri glanced down at his hand and jerked it away, laughing nervously. "Sorry. Hey, if you're my fiancé, I should be allowed to grab your butt anytime I want to."

"Pervert."

* * *

TBC . . . 


	2. Part 2

A King's Trust

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This is a shounen-ai story. There's no hardcore action but plenty of groping.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Kyo Kara Maoh.

* * *

Part Two

After his conversation with Wolfram, an idea formed in Yuri's mind. If Wolfram was attracted to Ken, he could easily pass Wolfram off onto him. It sounded cruel, but Yuri was sure that Wolfram seemed more interested in Ken than in Yuri. And as a bonus, he was almost positive that Ken liked Wolfram since everyone of their conversations seemed to somehow morph into a conversation about Wolfram.

"Why did you ask Ulrike to bring me here?" Ken asked.

"To be completely honest, I did it for Wolfram. He's been talking about you like crazy. He's really missed you."

Ken's eyes widened and a smirk appeared across his face. "Is that so?"

"He didn't say it, but I can read him pretty well."

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram descended the stairs of the castle's entryway.

Ken glanced back at Yuri then at Wolfram and smiled. "Shibuya said you missed me or something."

"What? Why would I miss you? As long as Yuri's here, I'm perfectly happy."

"I thought I saw you smile when you saw him, Wolfram." Conrad followed Wolfram down the stairs.

"Conrart, you're against me too?"

Yuri, Ken and Conrad all laughed.

"Shibuya, let's go play some baseball. The field's finished, right, Conrad?"

"It's finished, but I'm busy. I have some work I should finish."

Yuri stared down at the ground. Ever since their awkward encounter, Conrad had become quite creative at making up excuses to avoid Yuri. Yuri's favorite so far was his insistence that he had suddenly developed an allergy to cotton and couldn't get out of bed and dressed in his cotton uniform. Only Wolfram had the courage to point out that the sheets Conrad was lying in were made out of Cotton; however, Yuri made him stay quiet.

"You don't have any work." Yuri stared him in the eyes and forced himself not to shy away.

"But, your majesty, I really should . . ."

"Call me Yuri, and you are going to come, Conrad."

Yuri was tired of Conrad's behavior. He couldn't just keep hiding because he embarrassed himself in front of Yuri. Besides, Yuri missed him.

"Alright, Yuri. If that's what you want."

The four of them headed to the baseball field. When the finished structure came into view, Yuri and Conrad exchanged smiles, both forgetting their embarrassment. It wasn't exactly the same as regulation baseball fields on Earth, but it was good enough for Yuri.

"I love this thing." Yuri jumped off his horse and ran toward the field. "Come on. It's been so long since I've practiced."

"And it showed in your last game," Ken muttered.

After only a couple minutes, they were having fun and teasing Wolfram for missing the ball for the tenth time.

"Keep your eye on the ball, Wolfram." Yuri threw the ball back to Conrad.

"I'm getting bored!" Ken sat down in the outfield and cupped his chin with his glove. "I haven't moved from this spot since he stepped up to bat."

"Shut up!" Wolfram said. "It's a stupid game."

"Shibuya, you're the coach type. Show him how to hold the bat."

"I tried, but he won't listen to me."

Ken stood up and approached Wolfram. Tossing his glove down, he positioned himself behind Wolfram and rested his arms alongside Wolfram's.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram demanded.

Ken held Wolfram's arm tighter. "Relax. You're too tense. Hold the bat like this."

He motioned for Conrad to throw the ball. As it whizzed through the air, Yuri prepared to catch it, but Wolfram and Ken swung the bat. With a crack, it collided with the ball and sent it soaring across the field.

"I did it!"

Ken released Wolfram. "Great job, Wolfram. I knew you could do it."

"Did you see that, Conrart, Yuri?"

"Come on, Wolfram. We'll try some practicing." Ken grabbed the bat in Wolfram's hand and dragged Wolfram behind him with it. "Shibuya, this is a good chance for you to work on your batting. We'll have an important game when we get back to Earth, and your batting has become a little rusty."

"Wait, if you want me to practice, where are you going?"

He picked up a few baseballs from the bin. "I'm gonna show Wolfram how to play with my balls properly."

"Murata!"

"I mean, these baseballs." He looked at Wolfram and grinned. "You can play with Conrad. He's a good pitcher."

"Wait!" Conrad called after them, but Ken ignored them.

Yuri stared at Conrad, but Conrad continued to watch after Ken and Wolfram. He didn't want to be alone with Yuri anymore, and Yuri didn't want to force him.

"I'm going back to the castle." Yuri began back to his horse. "You might want to stay here and chaperone them. I told Ken that I think Wolfram's attracted to him, and Ken seemed completely delighted."

Conrad followed after Yuri. "Yuri, you don't want to practice?"

"Not with someone who doesn't want to be around me anymore just because I turned him down."

"Yuri."

"It's alright. You didn't want to come out here with me anyway."

Yuri prepared to mount his horse, but Conrad stepped up behind him and pulled him down. He forced Yuri around to face him and shoved him against the horse's massive side.

"Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you."

"Let me go."

Yuri shoved Conrad backwards, but Conrad kept his grasp on Yuri's wrists, and they both ended up on the ground. Yuri lay sprawled across Conrad, his face buried in Conrad's chest.

"Yuri . . ." Conrad wrapped his hands around Yuri's waist and pulled down. "Don't move, Yuri. Just stay here a moment longer."

Yuri sat up so he was sitting on Conrad's hips, but Conrad continued to hold him, and Yuri couldn't stand up.

"Let me go, Conrad." He pushed on Conrad's arms. "Don't touch me like that. Wolfram's going to see us."

"I don't care. You said Wolfram was attracted to Ken. Let him have Ken." He pulled on Yuri's arms, forcing him back down only inches from Conrad's face.

"I'm engaged to Wolfram."

Conrad lifted his head until his lips were next to Yuri's ears. "Is that why you turned me away, because of Wolfram?"

"It has nothing to do with Wolfram. I don't want to be with you because I can't trust you!"

Conrad released his arms, causing Yuri to jerk back. With his mouth ajar, he stared up at Yuri. His entire body shook.

"I understand," he breathed.

"Conrad, I . . ."

Conrad moved Yuri aside and stood up. He approached his own horse and mounted it.

Staring down at Yuri, he nodded. "Once again, I'm sorry, Yuri. I have important work to do at the castle, so I should go."

* * *

TBC . . . 


	3. Part 3

A King's Trust

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This is a shounen-ai story. There's no hardcore action but plenty of groping.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Kyo Kara Maoh.

* * *

Part Three

Yuri sat alone in his castle office, staring at the surface of his desk. He'd become a hypocrite after his second encounter with Conrad and began avoiding him. He discovered that locking himself in his office with the excuse of work was the best way to keep everyone out, or maybe it was the little girl standing on the outside of the door, chasing away anyone who dared bother her father.

"You can't go in there," Greta said though the door.

"It's okay. I'm like family." Ken opened the door. "You don't mind if I come in, right, Shibuya?"

Yuri stared up at him with a blank expression on his face. He could see Ken and Greta standing in front of him, and he could hear Ken speaking to him, but everything was like an image below the smiling face of Conrad he saw in his mind.

"Shibuya?"

"Papa?"

"It's alright if he stays, Greta," Yuri said.

Greta nodded and shut the door again. Ken approached Yuri and stood beside him.

"You're becoming boring." Ken leaned against the desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Sorry if I haven't entertained you lately."

Yuri looked back at his desk.

"Hey, have you noticed that Wolfram looks like a whore when he sleeps?"

Yuri snapped his head in Ken's direction. "What did you just say? How do you know that? Did you and him sleep together?"

Ken laughed. "I knew that would get your attention. I was just guessing. I didn't realize I was right. So, he really does look like a whore when he sleeps?"

Yuri nodded. "He looks like he's ready to be taken."

"Was that jealousy I sensed in your voice when you thought I'd slept with Wolfram?"

"No." Yuri shrugged. "I mean, I don't know. It's more like Wolfram's all I have."

"But you're in love with Conrad."

"I hate being friends with a wise man. It's like you can read my mind or something."

"I just know you really well, Shibuya."

"Well, then you don't have to ask to know that I'm crazy about Conrad. He's all I think about."

"Why haven't you told him that yet? Why do you push him away?"

"When he left us, I never thought I'd feel that much pain again. If he was to betray me again, even to help me in the long run, I couldn't take it."

"So, it's just that Wolfram's right, and you really are a wimp?"

Yuri gave him a look.

"No, you can't go in!" Greta said.

The door opened and Gunter rushed in. Latched onto his coat like a giant crab was Greta. She wobbled back and forth as if she was water skiing.

"Your majesty, it's terrible."

"What is it, Gunter?"

"It's Conrart, he's leaving. He said he's going to leave the castle forever."

"What?" Ken said. "That doesn't sound right. Maybe you heard it wrong. What d'you thin, Shibuya?"

Yuri didn't respond. He jumped from his seat and ran out of the office. Behind him, Gunter, Greta and Ken followed, but he quickly lost them by taking a side hallway. He had no intention of confronting Conrad with a audience.

Making sure to move as quietly as possible, he made it to Conrad's room and hurried inside before anyone saw him. Just as he shut the door, he thought he heard Gunter lamenting about Yuri's sudden disappearance and announcing that they would change tactics to finding Yuri instead. Their footsteps soon disappeared.

"Yuri?" Conrad held an armload of clothes.

He stared at Yuri as if he just announced his candidacy to become the next king of Big Cimaron. As far as Conrad was concerned, Yuri had no reason to be upset--like leaving the castle was nothing more than going on holiday for a day. But Conrad had no right to be surprised or confused. Those feelings were reserved entirely for Yuri.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuri walked up to him and knocked the clothes Conrad was holding to the floor.

"What are you doing, Yuri? I'm trying to pack."

"You were just gonna run away and hide without telling me?"

"That wasn't the plan at all." He picked his clothes up and set them on the bed. "I was going to tell you that I was leaving. I'm going to visit human towns and teach them that the demon tribe is not as evil as they think. I believe it's a perfect time for this kind of pilgrimage now that you have already shown so many people."

"You can't just leave! You're supposed to be here."

"It's not like I'm abandoning the demon kingdom, Yuri."

"Yeah, you already did that." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Yuri bit his lip, trying to pull them back.

A pained expression passed across Conrad's face, and for a moment, he couldn't reply.

"I wouldn't do that again," he said finally, "not for any reason."

"I'm sorry, Conrad. I shouldn't have said that. I just don't like the idea of you leaving."

"You'll still be able to write me. I'm just not going to be here at the castle with you. I think that would be for the best."

_For the best--_as if everything could be cleared up by Conrad's retreat. It would solve nothing. Yuri would continue to feel pain. He'd once again feel that abandonment.

Yuri crossed his arms across his chest and flopped against one of the bedposts. He turned his head to the side and grunted. Conrad stood still for a moment before continuing his packing.

"I didn't give you permission to go."

Conrad hesitated. "It's not like you to throw your position in my face."

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't understand you, Yuri. I'm trying to please you. You told me that you couldn't trust me as your guardian, but now you say you don't want me to leave."

Yuri stared at him. There was no way Conrad could have misconstrued the situation so badly. How could he think that after everything Yuri did and said, after how many times he chassed him when Conrad was gone that he didn't trust Conrad as his guardian--with his life?

"You misunderstood," Yuri said. "I could never distrust you with my life, Conrad. Even if you swung your sword at me right now, I wouldn't have fear because I'd know you would stop. When I said I couldn't trust you, I meant I couldn't trust you with my heart."

Conrad turned back to face Yuri and stepped closer to him. "Yuri."

Yuri gave a bittersweet smile and shut his eyes. "You don't understand the pain I felt when you stood on the opposite side. Even though I know you did it for me, even though I know you were being braver than everyone to become an enemy just to ultimately please me, it still hurt."

"I didn't mean to hurt you that way. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make you happy." Conrad reached out for Yuri but pulled back.

Yuri lowered his head to hide his eyes. "You made me believe that you would never abandon me, that you would never hurt me, and then you left. You kept everything from me, and even though I still trusted you, I couldn't help but feel as if you'd turned your back on me. I can't have that pain ever again, and every time I look at you, I'm afraid you'll do it again. Having you hold your heart out before me just to pull it back again made me want to die."

Conrad pulled Yuri into a hug, and this time, Yuri didn't force him away. It wasn't the same kind of hug as before. Yuri felt no desire in this embrace. Conrad simply wanted to let Yuri know he was sorry.

"Pleases forgive me, Yuri." Conrad squeezed him tighter. "I know I let you down. Everything became so confused, and I just wanted to make you happy."

Yuri stopped hiding his damp eyes. He looked at Conrad and frowned. "You don't know how much it burned when you said that I wasn't your master any more."

"You will forever be my master, Yuri." He held Yuri at arm's length to look at him properly. "I know there is nothing I can say to show you that I will never hurt you again, but please give me the chance to show you."

Yuri stared into Conrad's face, the same face that had smiled down at him and watched over him all his life. Every step Conrad took was to make Yuri smile. Inside, a bubble of warmth began, and it grew until it took over Yuri's entire body. It was like a voice, telling him that he could trust Conrad with his heart, his life and his soul, and even though Yuri was still afraid, he wanted to believe that voice.

"Don't go," Yuri said. "Stay here with me, and make me believe what Julia's telling me."

"Julia?"

Yuri smiled and embraced Conrad again. Conrad wrapped his arms around Yuri and pressed their lips together. He ran his tongue against Yuri's moistened lips until Yuri opened his mouth and invited Conrad inside.

"Yuri, I've waited so long to taste you."

"I'm sorry I've made you wait."

Conrad lowered his hand to Yuri's groin and gently massaged him through his pants. Sharp moans escaped Yuri's mouth through more kisses, and he moved his body closer to Conrad's hand to reach higher levels of pleasure.

"Let's take this too the bed, Yuri."

"Yes." Yuri pushed himself away from Conrad. "I mean, no."

"Yuri, I thought you were going to try."

"No, it's Wolfram. I can't do anything until I talk to him."

Conrad's shoulder's dropped. "Wolfram . . . I don't want to cause him pain."

"I'll go and talk to him now."

Yuri left Conrad's room and headed down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, he turned back to wave at Conrad, and his foot hit a loose stone on the floor. He stumbled forward into the courtyard and right into a fountain. The water turned into a small swirling portal, and before he could get out a single word, he was back on Earth.

* * *

TBC . . . 


	4. Part 4

A King's Trust

Kagura Kyo Shinra

**Warning**: This is a shounen-ai story. There's no hardcore action but plenty of groping.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Kyo Kara Maoh.

* * *

Part Four

Yuri spent an entire week on Earth worrying. He had no idea if he could get back to Conrad without Ken, and there was no one to ask because Ken _wasn't _there. Luckily, he discovered that Ulrike really was the one with the power to bring him back, and after spending his time worrying, working and studying, he fell into a lake and returned to his other home.

"I hate water." Yuri sat up.

He was in the bath at the castle. Staring at him from across the giant pool sat Conrad.

"Yuri, you're back." He began to stand up, but immediately sat back down, laughing. "I'm naked."

"I don't mind." Yuri crawled across the pool. "Are you shy, Conrad?"

"Actually, a little." His face reddened.

"It's my turn to make you uncomfortable, right?"

Yuri reached Conrad and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Conrad's chest. His hand slid across Conrad's lap, but before he could grasp his goal, Conrad caught his hand and pulled it away.

"Don't you still have to talk to Wolfram? I don't want you starting something you can't finish."

"Oh, that's right." Yuri climbed out of the water and tried to squeeze some of the water from his clothes. "I'll find you later, Conrad."

After changing into a pair of dry clothes, Yuri began scouring the castle for Wolfram; however, it seemed as if the blond had vanished. Yuri even started to wonder if Wolfram too had taken a trip through a water portal. And even more worrisome was that Ken was also missing.

A hardcore image of what Wolfram and Ken might be doing at that moment passed through Yuri's head, and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or disturbed. He decided to face his fears and check Ken's room for Wolfram.

"Wait a minute, Wolfram! I'll need those clothes."

Yuri turned down the hallway to Ken's room. His door was open. Yuri approached the door and peaked inside. Ken was standing in the middle of the room, and at the window, Wolfram held an armload of Ken's clothes. He tossed them out the window and headed to the closet for more.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked.

"Shibuya, thank God you're back. Don't ever leave me alone here again."

"Yeah, you would be trying to get Yuri on your side."

"What sides are you talking about?" Yuri stepped inside the room.

"I wish I knew what he was talking about too." Ken ducked under a flying shoe. "He's really emotional, and I don't understand him at all."

"That's Wolfram for you."

"Yuri, I'm so glad you're home." Wolfram ran to Yuri and threw himself against him. He draped his arms over Yuri's shoulders, but stared back at Ken over his own shoulder. "Ken's terrible."

"What'd he do?"

"He went on a date with Gwendal."

"What?"

"It wasn't a date." Ken shrugged. "He asked me to teach him how to play baseball. I think he wants to impress Lady Anissina."

"But Ken promised me he'd teach me how to play so I could beat you and make you look like the wimp you are."

"Thanks." Yuri pulled Wolfram off him. "I don't see why you're getting mad over something so small, Wolfram."

"I said that too."

Wolfram blushed. "That's because you're a wimp, and he's an idiot. I wanna get married now, Yuri. I'm tired of waiting. Once we're married, I won't have to care about what other people do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll go pick out a wedding dress. We can get married tomorrow."

Wolfram glared at Ken one last time before storming off for the door, tripping over the shoe. With a scream, he kicked it across the room toward Ken and left.

"What is going on here?"

"I honesty don't know, Shibuya. He went bonkers when he saw me with Gwendal. I don't understand him at all. He's got a temper hotter than the fire he controls."

Yuri laughed. "I understand him, and believe me, this is working out better than I hoped for."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry. You'll have Wolfram before the day is over."

"Who said I liked Wolfram?"

"I'm pretty wise myself, you know." Yuri winked.

"Shibuya, you're one amazing king."

Yuri flashed him a smile and followed after Wolfram. He found him in the seamstresses quarters dictating how his dress should look. Upon entering, Yuri asked her to leave them alone, and she obliged.

"You're not supposed to see my dress before the wedding. Isn't that an Earth tradition?"

"You do realize you're not a woman right?" Yuri asked. "I mean, gay couples do get married or have ceremonies or whatever, but one doesn't usually wear a dress and call themselves the bride."

"Who cares?"

"Why did you get so upset, Wolfram? Whenever it comes to Ken, you get more upset than you do with me."

Wolfram picked up some white lace and pretended to examine it as if it was the first piece of cloth he'd ever seen. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Yuri."

Yuri stepped up to Wolfram and tore the fabric from his hands. He threw it to the floor and forced Wolfram to look him in the face.

"I want to now if you're attracted to him, Wolfram."

"Yuri, you're hurting me." Wolfram pried Yuri's hands off his shoulders. "And besides, it doesn't matter how I feel; I'm engaged to you."

"But if you like him then you should just tell me because it might save both of us some pain."

"How could I care for someone more than you? You're the king."

Yuri wanted to scream at him, but he remained silent. He was beginning to suspect more and more that Wolfram was only keeping his vows because Yuri was king, and it wasn't wise to turn down the king's proposal. If Wolfram wasn't going to be the courageous one in this situation, Yuri was willing.

"I'm in love with Conrad."

Wolfram backed away from Yuri until the back of his legs hit the seamstresses' desk. "Repeat that."

"You heard me, Wolfram. I'm sorry, but it just kinda happened. I knew he was the one I wanted to be with from the first time he gave me that smile of his."

"And then I came barreling into your life."

"No, it's not like that. I care for you, Wolfram. You're very close to me."

Wolfram looked around the room. His gaze fell on the crumpled lace under Yuri's foot. "We should call the engagement off."

"Wolfram, I don't know if this will make you fell better, but I know that Ken wasn't on a date with Gwendal because you're the only one he ever talks about. Even when I'm back on Earth, it's like you're there because Ken won't shut up about something you did or something you said."

Wolfram's face softened. "He does? Does he like me?"

Yuri grinned.

"What am I doing here with you then? The engagement's off. Is that okay?"

"Same old Wolfram, selfish as hell. It's alright with me, as long as that's what you want too, Wolfram."

Wolfram smiled and raced out of the room. After telling the seamstress that she could return to her office and that she didn't have to worry about making a wedding dress, Yuri began hunting for Conrad. He found him in the courtyard, sitting on a bench and staring up at the castle.

"Don't tell me I took so long that you fell for the castle instead."

Conrad stood up. "Yuri, I was just hoping that everything went alright with Wolfram." Conrad looked over the top of Yuri's head. "Looks like everything worked out fine."

Yuri turned around. On the second story hallway that circled the courtyard, Ken was leading Wolfram by the hand in the direction of Ken's room. He stopped for a moment and yanked on Wolfram's hand, forcing their bodies together for a kiss.

"It's kinda creepy," Yuri said.

"Stop staring at us!" Wolfram shouted.

"Definitely creepy." Yuri turned back to Conrad. "So it looks like everything _did _work out."

"Everything always seems to work out when you're in charge, Yuri."

Yuri blushed and took Conrad's hand. He pulled it up to his cheek and rubbed it against his warm flesh.

"Yuri, I swear I'll show you that you can trust me again."

Conrad closed the distance between them and pressed his hardening penis against Yuri's stomach, causing Yuri's face to turn even redder. He bent his head to Yuri's neck and nipped at the soft skin as Yuri's hands dropped to Conrad's belt and began to undo it. Conrad's own hands slipped up Yuri's shirt.

"Conrad, I know you can show me."

Conrad fell backwards and onto the bench, bringing Yuri with him. Yuri climbed on his lap, straddling him. Conrad's groin pressed against Yuri's, begging to find release.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gwendal shouted. "Do that in your bedroom not in public."

Yuri turned around. Except for Wolfram and Ken, his entire entourage had turned up for the show. Gunter wavered back and forth, threatening to fall over.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Greta covered her eyes with her hands.

"This is a perfect opportunity to try out my new invention." Anissina laughed.

"What kind of invention would you use in a situation like this?" Gwendal asked.

"Oh, your majesty, why? Why? I can't take it." Gunter finally dropped to the ground.

"Um, sorry. Conrad and I have official kingly business to take care of." He jumped off Conrad's lap and ran away, Conrad at his heels.

"Yuri, I think they're upset that we ran away like that."

Yuri glanced behind him at Conrad. Conrad remained right behind Yuri, following him and blocking him from the angry mob in the distance. Having Conrad chasing after him and keeping him from any discomfort made Yuri smile.

"What are you smiling for?" Conrad asked when they reached Yuri's bedroom door.

Yuri tilted his head and doubled his smile. He slipped his hand into Conrad's and opened his bedroom door. "You."

"I found them!" Anissina shouted.

"Inside!" Yuri pulled Conrad inside and locked the door. He leaned against it, listening to Greta outside, demanding that everyone leave her father and Conrad alone. "No matter what happens, things here never change completely. The great demon king--I'm king of a nut house."

"And I'm your biggest nut."

"That doesn't really sound right."

Conrad led Yuri to the bed. "You have a filthy mind."

Yuri looked at him with his best sultry look. "I take after my god father."

"You think you've seen my filthy side?" Conrad shoved Yuri onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I'll show you how nasty I can be, _master."_

Yuri blushed. "Conrad, it's not like you."

"I'm the lion of Luttenberg, right?" He bent down to Yuri's neck and bared his teeth. "I'm just playing with my pray." His hand groped Yuri's hardened penis. "Before I _devour _you."

Yuri stared down at Conrad, but he was looking past him. He looked ahead to the day that Conrad forced his way through the barrier Yuri had put in place to protect himself--the day he would have no fear at being naked and vulnerable in Conrad's arms.

* * *

END 


End file.
